Resolution
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Methos returns to keep a promise he made to Dawson that he broke after finding The Source. features OFC. Slight Methos/Tilly, mentions Tilly/Dawson.


**A/N: **When life is wonky it never fails that I return to Highlander. This is tag to the final movie The Source but takes place in the years to follow and it features my original character Tilly. Dawson is dead. Methos is here though. Slight Methos/Tilly if you squint. Still kind of ticked they killed off Dawson but you guys knew that all ready.

**Resolution: **

By: LOSTrocker

Joe's was packed.

Tilly wasn't surprised due to the fact that it was New Year's Eve. The live music was all right. Dawson would've done better if he was actually here. Tilly mentally kicked herself. Dawson wouldn't want her to do this. Besides, there was much was much to celebrate. The world was coming back together, and out of her luck the bar had withstood all of it. It had just made sense to take over the tavern.

Mac wasn't here. The Highlander was home with his family ringing in the New Year with his family. Tilly completely understood. It was something that Duncan wanted for so long how could she deny him the joy of being Mortal?

The last time she checked with Amanda she was jumping around trying to find herself as a Mortal. Unlike their Highland friend, Amanda wasn't too keen on mortality. She preferred the ever lasting live. She didn't have to worry about getting sick or dying in general. Amanda took a rain check this year.

As for The Old Man, well, she tried not to think of Methos that much. His world was shaken when Alexa died. Now, with Dawson gone, there was just no telling where he was.

Tilly drank a toast to the memory of Dawson and to Richie. She missed them both. The only true mortal of their group was feeling rather alone. It seemed everyone was parting like the Red Sea. If she'd have it her way she'd have it back in the good ol' days. Those days were long since gone. It never helped with remembering because it made her heart ache for the ones she lost and could never get back again.

"Shit," she cursed to herself she was not going to cry. This was something she thought she got a handle on by now. She'd seen many of friends come and go. It never did get easier, only harder.

Tilly was currently behind the bar. She was able to take a breather. There was a hush before the infamous count down began. Next, Auld Lang Syne rang out in a shower of champagne and the clicking of glasses along with the exchange of a kiss.

It was then a familiar voice came out of the sea of unrecognizable faces that had gathered at the pub, singing along:

"…We too have paddled in the stream From morning sun to night But the seas between us broad have roared From auld lang syne…"

Tilly blinked in surprise. For a split second, she thought it was a figment of her imagination. "Methos."

There he was. It was weird seeing him before her because it had been so long. The funny part about it all was the fact that he had aged. There were lines around his eyes, only a spot of gray in his hair. He was decked out in a tux. Dawson's old gal gave Methos credit. The Old Man could pull off a tuxedo, perhaps even better than the Highlander did.

"I'm not much of a singer." Methos admitted.

Tilly nearly jumped over the bar to get to him. The oldest former Immortal went to reach out a hand to her. Instead, Tilly shoved it away only to take him in her arms.

The air was nearly knocked out of him. Tilly came with a bit of kick. She always did. He eased up in her arms allowing her to pull him into a hug that he didn't deserve.

Tilly took him in. Hugging him tightly, taken a whiff of him just to make sure he was here and this was not her mind playing tricks on her. It usually did when holidays like this came about. It was a way of her with dealing being alone.

Methos parted ways from her, kept her within arms link though to get a good look at her. Her long, blonde curly hair was now short, straight, and darker. It was pulled up out of her face. She was only wearing a purple tee and black slacks. An apron was tied around her waist. She wore those skid resistant shoes to keep from falling. The girl was all ready clumsy. Tilly didn't need the help. Besides, it really didn't matter anyway. Tilly was never one to doll up for some shindig.

There was an awkward silence that came with this reunion because Methos had no idea where to start. It came from the guilt of not being able to bring Dawson with him. He wasn't one to let something as simple as guilt nudge at him but he wasn't expecting Joe to become as close as he did. He was more than a Watcher, a friend, a mentor (in his own way), he was family rather Methos liked to acknowledge that or not. To break this quiet, Methos thought apologizing would be a good way to start.

"Don't." was Tilly's warning. She was a step a head of him. "You look like you could use a beer."

Methos smiled that smile that brought out his dimples and went right up to his eyes. She gave him usual draft beer.

"So, where have you been? What have you been up to?" Tilly gestured to the two available stools at the bar.

Methos took her up on that. She sat across from him all smiles.

"Here, there, around." Methos answered in which Tilly expected. "Avoiding you." he finally confessed.

"Methos."

"Adam," he corrected.

"What?"

"Methos doesn't exist anymore." It was the cold harsh truth that kept him up at night. He could either keep along with the façade of his formal self or move on with yet another chapter in his life as someone more realistic: Adam Pierson. This was a man whose only weapon was knowledge. He didn't come equipped with The Game or need to carry a sword with him.

"I've missed you, you know." Tilly said to him. "It's not like it use to be." she cast her eyes to the stage.

Methos followed her steady gaze to the stage.

"For the record Adam, I don't blame or hate you or Mac. Are we clear?" Mac hovered over her at first, beckoning to her every need until she got fed up with and basically told him to back to his life. His family.

"Well, that's a relief." he joked.

"Dawson died protecting a cause he believed in. I wouldn't expect any less from him."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't expect so much from me or forgive so easily." he paused. "Before we left, he asked a favor of me. He asked me if anything should happen to him that I was to look after you, take care of you." Adam shook his head. "I failed in that retrospect."

"You're here now aren't you?"

"How do you do that?" Adam questioned curiously. "With everything that has happened?"

"Living day to day, trying to survive, remembering the ones I love?" she returned. "It's not hard. You taught me that."

"I can see why Dawson loved you." complimented Adam. Joe did have a taste in fine women.

Tilly laughed. "I'm one Hell of catch, don'tcha know."

"I do." Methos agreed with that one.

"Enough of this moping and groaning here," Tilly pleaded with him. "So, what is your New Year's Resolution?"

"To fulfill my promise that I broke." Methos answered. "Yours?"

"I'm going to seize the day!"

"_Carpe diem_." Adam translated.

"Right. That." Tilly pointed at him. "I sucked at Latin. Joe use to laugh at me when I tried to read some of the older chronicles."

"At least you tried." Methos gave her points for at least that.

"True, and speaking of trying. I'm going to try something new." she got up from her stool. She held out a hand to him. "Dance with me?"

"I'm not much of a dancer either." Methos warned him.

"Humor me, uh?"

There was no use in telling Tilly no. So, he took her hand. She lead them to the dance floor. As he steadily put his hands in the proper places (because he sure as Hell didn't want Dawson haunting his ass later if hands weren't were they should be), she let him lead to the step of the music. There was a moment when that Adam caught. It was not his reflection in her eyes, it was the second she put her head on his shoulder. The place where it should've been able to lay before now.

Adam sighed, kissing her head lightly as he turned her about. He'd not only keep his promise to Joe but keep the resolution since they were one in the same. Methos would make up for lost tim no matter how much they had left of it.

**Fin **


End file.
